


Hurtful Understanding

by Evilbananas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Scars, Understanding, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas
Summary: Roy still can't forgive himself for burning Riza. She tries to get through to him that what he did was the right decision but it still doesn't get through. Breaking down and opening up about her feelings for Roy, she gets him to understand how she feels through talking about his near death experiences. Comfort sex ensues..
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 47





	Hurtful Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I just like to write two giggly people in love, sue me.

He laid there, gazing at her form on the other side of the bed. She was beautiful even in her pajamas. She made it look so effortless. His eyes brought themselves to focus on her back, tattoo seeping out of the edges of her tank top. Of course, with her tattoo came his burn marks. His eyes dropped from her skin, mulling over the event that happened years ago but still couldn’t forgive himself for. Letting out a silent, frustrated sigh, he turned to rest flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. 

Some nights, he would stay there at her place. Covertly of course. He took in her small room, eyes already adjusted to the dim light. A small amount of illumination came in through the windows from the street lamps outside. It was still quite dark but he could see the patterns on her skin. He’d always be able to. Even when he was blind. 

He kept a pair of pajama pants here for the nights he stayed, shifting uncomfortably in them now. To calm his mind, he looked to the door for Hayate. On nights Roy wasn’t here, Hayate would sleep in the bed with Riza or at the bedside. Sadly, Roy would take his spot sometimes, leaving Hayate to sleep by the front door. They always joked he was guarding it for anyone who would try to catch them in the act. Although, they would always leave the bedroom door ajar for him, on the rare occasions he’d nudge his way in and sleep at their feet. Thinking about Hayate made him smile a bit. Taking his mind off of his turmoil for a moment. Some nights, his mind would take him down this dark path unexpectedly. All he could do was ride it through hoping to pop out happier, or forget about it, on the other side. He thought she was asleep, but he heard her voice come from the other side of the bed.

“Staring at it won’t make anything different.” She said matter of factly, familiar with the feeling of his eyes boring holes into her back. 

“I thought you were asleep.” He responded, head turning the other way, ashamed of getting caught.

“I can’t sleep with you boring holes into my back.” She sighed, turning onto her back just like him. “It’s really alright Roy.” She said softly into the beat of silence they shared, hand moving in search of his. She found it, interlocking their fingers and turning her head to face him. 

He didn’t like talking about this with her. She constantly reassured him that what he did was the right decision when he got like this. He appreciated her efforts but it really never calmed his nerves.  _ He  _ hurt  _ her. He burned her. He caused her pain. By his hand. _ He always thought to himself. She never deserved anything like that, and he had to be the one to do it to her. He was too caught up in his thoughts to realize her movement. In one moment, she was laying next to him gazing at his face. In the next, she was hovering over him, knees at his sides and hands pinning his.

“Wha-” He started to say only to be cut off.

“Roy.” She said sternly, looking hard into his eyes. “Mulling over my back isn’t going to make a difference. Staring at it angrily won’t make the tattoo go away. It especially won’t erase the burn scars either.” She saw him visibly wince at her last sentence, effectively making her change her tactics. “Ok, look at it from a different perspective. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. You are the only person in the whole world, who holds secrets to one of the most destructive types of alchemy out there. You have to live in fear every second of everyday, that someone doesn’t catch wind that you have it and try to kidnap you, harm you, torture you, or even kill you for the information that you have. Everyday you have to hide it, hide yourself, and be scared someone will track you down by your last name. And then one day, you think of the answer. It makes sense. Poetic in a way even. That the one person who learned this alchemy is the one that can rid you of this burden. You ask him and he says  _ yes _ . The joy you feel is unlike any other you’ve felt. Hope gleaming down on you like the rays of sun in that god forsaken Ishvalan desert. He does it, even though reluctantly, and you feel the lightest and most care free anyone could ever feel. The weight had been removed from your back, even though it left some painful marks. In the end you got to your goal. You were free. Free to walk around without that fear and stand up straighter, taller, and feel more confident about yourself. Isn’t that what you would want for yourself Roy?” She asked him as sternly as she could. Getting choked up at the rehashed trauma and relief she felt then. Looking at him with wide eyes, she waited for him to answer her.

He looked at her a little stunned. He never knew the extent of emotions she felt on the subject. Of course he knew that the tattoo brought her utter grief. Although, he never knew her feelings went that deep about him burning her. Looking her in the eyes, he started to open his mouth but closed it. Thinking for a second, he turned his face away again not meeting her gaze.

“Riza. I still brought you pain. Those screams that left you that day still haunt me, I’ll never be able to forgive myself for hurting you like that. I never want to hear those screams again. It tears me up everyday that I was the one that conjured them…” He trailed off, eyes still not looking at her. Ashamed of himself. That's why he was surprised to feel her hand grip his chin and pull it back to face her. The fire in her eyes was unlike anything he’d ever seen in her before, they held this emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint. It was somewhere between anger and absolutely falling apart.

Her voice came out a tad more horse than she wanted it to. Getting completely choked up on all of the emotion flooding her system at the moment.

“Roy,” She said as firm as she could, gripping his wrists a bit harder. “I asked you to do this. Hell, I begged you. I can forgive you for causing me pain because it was pain I was prepared for and pain that I asked for. Getting the tattoo in the first place, caused me more physical and mental pain than you ever could. And I know you would never intentionally hurt me, that’s why I begged you. I wanted you to free me and I would pay the price for that no matter the cost. A few burn scars and some painful screams felt better in comparison then getting this stupid thing anyway. I never wanted it in the first place and I desperately wanted you to destroy it. I’d never felt better about myself in my entire life until after you were finished. To this day I am grateful and glad you did it.” At this point she was doing all she could to stop her tears. Eyes a little misty but none fell yet. Her face was red and splotchy from all of her emotions being brought to the surface.

He understood what she said. He could get it a little better now, grasping her side of the story like this. He wanted to agree with her, he really did. But there was still that part of him that would always be angry at himself. That side of him decided to speak, “Riza, I get it. I see it better now, I really do. But there will still always be that part of me-” He was cut off by her voice a few levels higher than his.

“How do you think I feel huh?!” She yelled, utterly breaking down at this point. Tears making their way through her last ditch defenses. “I’ve had to witness you die twice! Both times I couldn’t do anything! All I could do was watch or sit back and hear that you had died! That first time, with that woman with the tattoo, she told me she had already killed one key player in their little game. It didn’t take me long to figure out it was you. I couldn’t believe it. Out of anger I shot all of my bullets at her and that didn’t do anything. I left myself open to the enemy willingly wanting to die with you! I broke down, heaving onto the floor. The thought of you gone completely destroyed me. You’re all I have Roy and to be taken away from me a second time! All I could do was watch you get impaled by those swords, immobilizing you to be wrapped up in those shadows. That's when the transmutation started and I heard those screams come from your mouth. I tried to get to you but everyone held me back, all I could do was watch helpless as you were there and then gone in a second. I demanded to know what had happened to you. Fearing that you died before me a second time. They told me you were alive but your wellbeing was up to chance. Finally you made it back to me but they took your eyesight! You couldn’t see your future. You couldn’t see the world crumbling around us. You couldn’t see me!” She choked on the last part, freely sobbing at this point. She hated crying. She really fucking did. It hurt her throat and her head greatly. Not to mention her body would get dehydrated in no time. Her fingers gripped tightly to his forearms, trying to ground herself or remind herself that he was still there. She didn’t know. Her face fell to his chest, trying to suck breaths into her lungs. Body heaving, she let the sobs wrack through her trying to get it out of her system. 

She never told him any of this before. Never told him how much his life events scared her and caused her this much pain. “ _ That’s just how their lives were.” _ She surmised. Lifting her face from his chest, she sat back on his thighs pulling his hands with hers. She caressed the scars he had on his palms, reminded of the tragic event that caused them. She brought them to her cheeks and buried her face in his hands.

He sat there and watched her cry into his hands. Absolutely stunned at her declaration. He never knew she carried all of this around with her. Especially not knowing the amount of grief she held against herself in situations that involved him. His mouth was agape and eyes wide, staring at her red, blotchy face. Even in her states of distress, she still managed to look beautiful. Everyday she astonished him by being an absolutely amazing person inside and out. He had to comfort her, he couldn’t just sit and watch her tear herself apart like this. He knew she wasn’t mad at him, she just needed to finally vent. Sitting up slowly, he brought her face into his neck letting her rest there. Her hands left his and wrapped themselves tightly around his neck, clutching at his hair. Roy brought his legs in to sit criss cross, pulling her into his lap properly. She molded herself to him, clutching at him and never wanting to let go. Whispers of “I didn’t know”s, and “I’m sorry”s, left his mouth as his face found her neck too. His lips fell right at the subtle scar on her neck, bringing a few tears from his eyes as well.

They sat there, crying and holding each other on her bed. His hands rubbed up and down her back, while hers were still glued in his hair. In the darkness, they relieved themselves of all their pent up emotions. After a while, their sobs started to die down which left them with wet eyes and red faces.

His hand came up to caress her hair, trying his best to comfort her. He felt her pull away from his neck and her hands rest on his bare chest.

“You can’t beat yourself up over this Roy.” She said looking him in the eyes, a few sniffles escaping her. One of her hands came up to wipe away her tears with her palm.

Lifting his hand to stop her, he pushed her hand away taking its place. His thumbs came to caress her cheeks and wipe away her stray tears. Looking into her eyes softly, he mimicked her, “You can’t beat yourself up either Riza.” That got her to perk up the side of her mouth a few centimeters. He saw her look down into the space between them, a little sheepish at her rare explosion of emotions. “I never knew you felt that way, and I’m glad you told me. This helped me to understand you better, understand us a bit better.” He said to her, fingers lifting her chin so he could look at her face. 

“I guess you’re right, it needed to be let out at some point.” She responded, still in disbelief at her outburst. She sniffled and felt Roy shift to get a tissue on the bedside table. Taking it gratefully with a small smile, she wiped her nose and tossed it towards her little trash can. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t go in. Oh well, she’d get it tomorrow.

He let out a little chuckle at her missed shot, breaking the heavy air around them. They both welcomed it greatly, smiling at one another. To be honest, he felt a little guilty that she was the only one who opened up tonight. He knew how hard that was for her to do, so he decided to speak too. One hand found its way under her chin again, effectively lifting it so he could look into her eyes. “Riza,” he started seriously, “I know how hard all of that must have been for you, especially telling me about all of it.” His other hand came up to rub at the side of her jaw with his thumb. Continuing, “Thinking about the time where I almost lost you, having to sit there and make one of the hardest decisions of my life, seeing you bleed out right in front of my eyes…” He stopped for a second to suck in a breath, emotions constricting his throat again. “I had to sit back too and I couldn’t do anything about it. You must have felt the same way, probably even worse because I disappeared. Thankfully, I got you back,” one of his hands intertwined his fingers with hers, “and I think that was probably the happiest moment of my life. I felt so relieved seeing that you were still with me. I wanted to bring you into my chest and never let you go, make sure you were safe and wouldn’t be taken away from me again. Sadly, we didn’t have that luxury. When we found each other again, it broke my heart that I couldn’t see you. I couldn’t see your beautiful face, I couldn’t see the status of your injuries, or if you were ok even. I thought I’d have to go the rest of my life without seeing you. Seeing the way your lips would quirk into a half smile when you’d bring me my coffee every morning, the way your body language relaxed when I would walk into the room, your countless expressions only I would get to see.” He saw her lip quiver slightly, eyes a bit misty again. His own weren’t much better but he continued nonetheless, “But, the moment I got my sight back, the first thing I searched for was you. I knew you’d be right there because you always are. You always have my back and I can’t thank you enough for the amount of times you have saved my life.” His hands cupped her face, making sure he had her undivided attention. “Riza, I love you with every fiber of my being.” He looked into her eyes with sincerity, thumbs rubbing at her cheeks. “And I think you are the most beautiful,” he leaned in to place a soft kiss on her forehead, “trustworthy,” a kiss to her temple, “selfless,” the tip of her nose, “down to earth,” an eyebrow, “loyal,” her cheek, “powerful,” her eyelids, “awe inspiring and dedicated person I know. I just said this but I’ll never get tired of saying it. I love you Riza Hawkeye and there’s nothing in this universe that will change that.”

A few more tears escaped from her eyes. Just a few. They were happy tears this time, which splashed softly onto the hands that held her face. He stared at her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. For him that was probably true. She found herself looking down sheepishly again, not used to all of the compliments. She never knew how great it felt to be praised like this, hearing his proclamations of love for her. A soft smile spread over her lips, cheeks turning a more consistent color of red. Not from crying this time.

A smile bloomed across his own features at her embarrassment. He dipped his head down, capturing her lips softly. They kissed each other so tenderly, effortlessly infusing their emotions into the action. His hands still cupped her face while hers came up to fiddle with the ends of his hair, stroking the back of his neck. They pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other. Looking into each other’s eyes, they both laughed like kids. Happy and free. They loved each other, they really did. One couldn’t bear to live without the other, and if one died they’d follow the other straight into hell. Heaven if they were lucky.

She gripped the wrists that were just inches from her face. “I think it’s pretty obvious by now,” she started, face blushing again, “but I love you too, with all the power invested in me.” She smiled at him, thumbs rubbing at the skin on the inside of his wrists. It was hard for her to open up, usually so stoic in nature. So these proclamations she’s made to him tonight are a feat within themselves, but the words that were said meaning just that much more to both of them.

He gazed fondly at her face, heart warming at her words. He loved her. Loved this woman sitting in front of him on his lap, golden hair spilling over one shoulder as her hands held his wrists. He wanted to kiss her and show her how much he loved her. What’s stopping him? He leaned in and captured her lips again, pulling her face to his. They both smiled into the kiss, enjoying the feel of the other against them. Dropping his hands to her hips, his thumbs dipped underneath her tank top and stroked the soft skin there.

Her arms draped themselves over his shoulders, hands interlocking behind his neck. She shifted herself slightly in his lap, hearing a soft groan escape from him. Internally she giggled. She loved making him feel like this. 

In his mind, right now was not about him or his needs. He wanted her to feel good, wanted her to feel absolutely loved and he would do just that. Lips still intertwined, his hands lifted up her tank top slightly so the entirety of his hands could feel her skin. A sigh of approval left her lips, eyes smiling into his. He got the message. Lifting her off him slightly, he flipped them so she was on her back, legs on either side of her. The sensation of her hands finding their way into his hair sent a small shiver down his spine. Their lips found each other’s again while his hands roamed over the soft skin of her stomach. It didn’t take him long to pull it off of her, settling her back comfortably onto the bed. She never wore a bra to sleep. He wasn’t complaining. It made her more comfortable and this a bit easier.

She was mesmerized by this man. Loving the way she ultimately captivated him and the expressions he would make. He would always look at her like she was his sole focus. It made her heart swell. No one had ever looked at her like that before, not until he came along. She found it hilarious but also quite adorable that he never seemed to get used to seeing her naked. She thought he would by now, seeing that his textbook was her bare skin back in the day. Nonetheless, she appreciated it, especially the slight red hue that dusted his cheeks now as he looked at her breasts. 

Her small giggle brought him out of his daze, blush deepening as he realized he was caught staring at her chest. Smirking at her, he made a move for her neck, littering it with kisses. He dragged his lips down her neck to her chest, capturing a breast into his mouth. A groan escaped her, tugging a bit harder on his hair wanting to keep him there. He just kept nipping and sucking while his hands moved lightly up and down her sides. A few gasps escaped her which only fueled his actions. Switching to her other breast, his right hand snaked its way to the front of her shorts, slipping his hand past the waistband of her shorts and underwear while his fingers found her clit.

Her breath hitched, stimulated by the cold air that hit her wet nipple along with his hand at her clit. She thoroughly enjoyed what he was doing to her. He knew what she liked and he was doing it expertly. A moan left her throat, head sinking deeper into the pillows as her back arched slightly. 

Wetting his fingers with her arousal, his finger slid across her clit easier making him go faster. Her head turned to the side while her hips went along with the rhythm he created. He watched her slowly fall apart and he loved it. He wasn’t doing this because he was horny or trying to satisfy some primal desire. He was doing this because he wanted her to feel good, to let go, to show her that he loved her and nothing else. The erection that started to show itself he could care less about. His mind was on her and he’d let her know.

As his finger moved faster, his other hand brought her face back to the center. His lips found hers hotly, mouths melding together in a silent battle.

Her hands still clutched at his hair, pulling him down further to her mouth. She moaned into his mouth, hips becoming more erratic. She was close and he knew.

Lifting his head against her hand’s wishes, he made his way back to her breast. He wanted her to have more stimulation, sucking at her nipple again as his hand moved even faster.

She moaned loudly, muscles tensing but not quite there yet. “I-I’m-,” she started but was cut off by his teeth biting down on her abused nipple. That was it. She came. Moaning a bit louder, she was completely taken over by her orgasm.

The pinch of her nails on his scalp kept him focused. He helped her ride it out, finger still vigorously swiping over her clit. His mouth let go of her breast, focusing his ministrations down south while her hips bucked into his hand, trying to search for more stimulation. Gradually he slowed his hand helping her come down. She was panting with her eyes shut, head cast to the side. She was beautiful and he wanted to see her do it again. Removing his hand from her underwear, he cleaned his fingers with his mouth. Her eyes were half lidded, taking in what he just did. Breathing still a bit ragged, he brought his lips to her pulse, kissing at her neck, staying longer in spots than he did last time but not long enough to leave marks.

Her mind cleared a bit post orgasm. The feel of his lips against her neck was great and all but she really just wanted to kiss him again. Hands that still laid limp in his hair pulled him up to her again. He kissed her softly and slowly, wanting to savor the moment.

Languidly, he stayed kissing her. No biting, no nipping of her lips, just their mouths pressed together sweetly. Her hands snaked across his shoulders feeling his heated skin, making their way down to his abdomen.

Her fingers brushed over the muscles of his stomach, feeling them constrict under her touch. He groaned quietly in her mouth, loving the welcomed shivers that made their way up his spine. Moving her fingers to his sides, she lightly dragged them up and down his skin, careful of the long healed scar that marred his side and back. His skin felt different there, a little more puckered and rugged but she still loved it. Loved him. She never looked at him differently after that, never thought he was unattractive or undesirable. To her he was beautiful inside and out, she loved the way his hair would get messy after sex, or how his skin would glow after he got out of the shower. But she also loved how he took the time to remember things she had only mentioned once. Like the time she mentioned in passing that she liked the scent of a cedarwood candle burning in the lobby of a hotel, when they went to talk to Ed and Al about something. That was quite a bit of time ago but even so, he switched his cologne to a similar scent thinking she wouldn’t notice. Of course, she noticed and pulled him aside in private to kiss him for it. She still remembers the smug smile that made its way onto his face after he figured out what the impromptu kiss was for. He still smells like that now because he knows she likes it. God she loved this man and there really was nothing in the world that could change that.

Lost in her thoughts, she barely registered him pull away from her mouth to place long kisses down her body. He lifted his head up at her abdomen, locking his eyes with hers and looking at her fondly. Bringing her hands up to his jaw, her thumbs rubbed at his cheeks.

“What are you doing, come back.” She said softly, trying to pull his face back to hers.

A faint chuckle escaped his lips, “Sorry, I have other plans.” A smirk gracing his lips. He saw that she looked a bit confused, eyes narrowing slightly as her hands still cupped his cheeks. Deciding she needed to be enlightened, he gripped her wrists lightly and removed her hands from his face. A slight frown graced her own lips at the lost contact. Oh well, that frown would be wiped from her features soon. 

His mouth found her abdomen again, sucking on the skin lightly. Moving his way further down to the waistband of her shorts, his hands came up to pull them down slowly, grabbing her underwear too. Still kissing her stomach, he took his time to feel the smooth skin of her thighs against his fingertips. He heard her gasp stopping in his tracks, eyes opening but not looking at her face right away.

“Jesus Christ Roy.” She whispered into the air, taken off guard at the direction he took them in. She was perfectly content with kissing him for the rest of the night, soft and slow in the dim lighting of her room. Looking down to his mop of black hair, his bangs tickled her skin lightly and his hands were stopped at her knees.

“You can tell me no if you want me to stop.” He said earnestly, wanting her to feel good not uncomfortable. When he didn’t hear her respond right away he looked up at her to see what was wrong. He saw the faint dusting of a blush bloom across her cheeks but a grin also adorning her features.

“I never said no.” She said smugly, looking him in the eyes.

He just smiled and shook his head, going back to what he was doing. Pulling off her shorts and underwear the rest of the way, he tossed them into some corner of the room not really caring about them right now. Taking one of her ankles, he lifted it over his shoulder and did the same with the other one as he rested on his knees. He just smirked devilishly down at her before he leaned down on the bed taking her with him. They were at the same eye level now, peering over her stomach at her face that fell in between her breasts. He really was right where he wanted to be. He could see all of her now, take in her full beauty from her face to her body. 

Her whole body started to blush at the sight of him between her legs. He’s done this before but she still never got used to it, like how he still hasn’t gotten used to seeing her naked. She gasped again as she felt his lips envelop her clit, a low moan escaping her as his tongue flicked at it languidly. 

She moaned loudly as he flattened his tongue against her, moving faster.

He loved hearing her moan, taking pride in the fact that he made her feel this way. Placing his hands on the sides of her ass, he sucked lightly at her clit hearing her let out a soft cry at the contact. Looking up at her face, her head was thrashing side to side and her hands were trying to find purchase on something. Anything. Deciding to kick it up a notch, he took his right hand away from her ass and swiped two fingers through her folds. He felt her tense at that, not expecting him to do that. Smiling as he switched to lapping at her clit again, his fingers entered her slowly.

She really did not know what to do at this point. He was overloading her system in just the right way and she was trying to grasp at something to ground her. Settling for the sheets she gripped at them tightly balling it up in her fists. She wished she could grab at his back, the sheets just weren’t enough. His back was her favorite, the broad expanse of his shoulders would hover over her when he was on top and she could drag her nails freely across his skin, grasping at the thick bands of muscle that wrapped around his shoulders and trailed down his back. Unfortunately, he was too far and fuck- he started curling his fingers inside her. Arms stretched out towards either side of the bed, she gripped at the sheets tighter as his fingers moved in a “come here” motion.

The movement of his fingers caused her thighs to tighten around his head and her back to arch. His unhurried motions coaxed more moans out of her, gripping at her thigh he tried to stabilize her legs. Unsurprisingly that didn’t really work so he draped his arm over her hips. The muscles of her thighs tensed around his head and shook slightly, desperately trying to find release.

“Riza…” He drawled against her clit, sending small vibrations right to where she needed it. Her response was immediate, back arching further and arms pushing deeper into the mattress. He hummed slowly against her, pointed tongue lapping at her clit again as his fingers moved a bit faster.

“Fuck! Roy!” She whined, hands leaving the mattress and bringing them to her face. Moaning into her cupped hands, she scrunched her eyes shut tight waiting for the invisible string to finally snap. She was so close, falling apart quickly in his hands. Well, mouth. “Roy…” She whined again, “Please..” Urging him to keep going.

Whenever she moaned or whined it made him feel a certain way, but when she moaned or whined his name it went straight to his groin. Groaning at his neglected erection, he pushed his hips into the mattress to try and forget about it. Although, the added vibrations to her clit got her dangerously close to the edge. Her legs locked behind his back as her thighs squeezed his head but not uncomfortably. Knowing that whatever he did next would send her over, he decided to make it pleasurable. Sucking at her clit hard, he pumped his fingers in her slower but made deeper strokes.

Absolutely losing it, she careened over the edge and screamed at her rapid fall. Biting down on her hand in an effort to quiet her screams, her hips bucked wildly against his arm as her entire body tensed.

Sucking more gently, he helped her ride it out as his fingers gradually pumped slower and pushed up against her fluttering walls. The thighs around his head relaxed along with the rest of her body, slumping into the mattress as small spasms still ran through her. Lifting his head he saw her completely spent, hands laying next to her head as her face turned to the side desperately trying to replenish the oxygen in her lungs. Fingers still pumping into her slowly, he pulled them out and heard her let out a small whine at the loss of his fingers. He just smirked and unhooked her legs from his shoulders, effectively sitting up on his knees and welcomingly stretching his back. Taking his fingers into his mouth he cleaned them of any trace of her, licking his lips afterwards. He looked down at her still recovering form, selfishly taking pride in the state he put her in. Leaning down, he put his hands on either side of her head effectively hovering over her. He didn’t kiss her, didn’t rush her, he just stayed there and gazed at her flushed face, swollen lips parted slightly. 

Opening her eyes felt like an enormous task but she did it anyway. Finding his face, he hovered above her and she just smiled lazily, embarrassed at her current state. Lifting her arms was an even greater task than opening her eyes but she did that too, weakly grasping the sides of his jaw and looking him in the eyes. “What am I going to do with you?” She whispered, chuckling softly.

“I don’t know, what would you like to do with me?” He teased, leaning down a little closer to her face.

With all the strength she had at that moment, she pulled his face down and kissed him deeply. She could taste herself on him but to her that didn’t really matter, they were still his lips and she loved to kiss them. They stayed like that for a few minutes, trying to assert their dominance to one another through kisses and it honestly was kind of hot. The heat pooled in her stomach again, replenishing her strength. Moving one hand from his jaw, she brought it down to his very obvious erection that tented his pajama pants. Palming him through the fabric, he groaned lowly against her mouth. 

Breaking away from her lips he sucked in a breath at the unexpected contact. “Riza,” he said unsteadily, “I-I don’t want- this isn’t about-” he fumbled, getting distracted at her ministrations. Trying to maintain some of the order he had on himself, he moved one hand to grip at her wrist and try to pull her away. Before he could remove her hand she interrupted him.

“I know what you’re doing and you’re very sweet,” she started softly, growing more serious she pulled his face closer to hers and locked their eyes, “but there is nothing I want more right now than you inside of me.” No embarrassment flooded her system or showed on her face, for once he was flustered and she quite literally had him by the balls. 

His jaw went slack as he stared at her in shock. He never heard her be so forward before and that got his face to flush, eyes a bit wide too. Trying to get a grip on his thoughts he blurted out the first thing on his mind. “When did you-” he started but she was one step ahead of him. She always is.

“You may think you’re all smooth and sly, and most of the time you are, but I knew you wanted this night to be all about my needs by the time you had me on my back.” She told him, smiling at his adorably confused face. It was kind of her job to know what he was thinking, always having to be on his train of thought or multiple steps ahead of him. Rubbing his cheek with her thumb, she tried to clear up some of the confusion on his face. “If you still want this night to be about my needs that’s ok, we technically are because this is what I want. But what I really want is for you to let go too, to relax and join me in this little world of bliss. I want you to feel good too because you deserve it.” She said to him genuinely, never diverting her eyes from his. When his face turned to the side to unsuccessfully try and hide his embarrassment, she palmed him through his pants again hearing him groan.

“Nothing gets past you huh?” He stated a bit strained, his overly engorged dick had been neglected all night and it was begging for any stimulation. Head dropping so his forehead was above her chest, his hands were still planted beside her so he hovered above her. 

She wanted to touch him properly and relieve some of the horribly hidden pain on his face. Dipping her hands past the waistband of his pants, she felt her way to the base of him and made her way back up, gripping at him firmly. The moans that left him made the heat that pooled in her stomach hotter. The relief on his face was evident as she relieved some of the tension in his groin. 

Not wanting her hand to leave him, he reluctantly stood up to pull the pants off his legs. Almost ripping them off himself, he flung them to a corner forgetting about them immediately. Crawling back on the bed, his knees straddled hers as she sat up slightly reaching for his cock. 

Before touching it, she looked at it for a moment. No wonder the pain on his face was obvious, his dick was ragingly red and stood at full attention in front of her. Gripping him quickly, her thumb came around to swipe at his slit, spreading around the precum he had beading there. An almost pained noise left him, caught halfway between relief and overstimulation. Deciding to not touch him too much, she let go and laid back down, grabbing the back of his head and taking him down too.

He took the hint, and thankfully she was thinking the same thing he was. If she kept going like that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Kissing her lips again, one hand kept him upright as the other grabbed the base and lined himself up with her entrance. Swiping the tip through her folds, they both groaned and anticipated what would happen next. He easily pushed himself in, her folds slick with the two orgasms he gave her earlier. Pushing all the way in, he quickly set a pace that had their breathing labored within the minute. Figuring he had to make her cum soon, his hips faltered slightly as he grabbed her calf and put one leg over his shoulder. Thrusts turning deeper now, he entered her at an angle which had him hitting her G spot perfectly. The moans that left her throat were louder than all the others that made their way past her lips tonight.

“Fuck.” She gasped at the spike of pleasure. The angle he was positioned at felt amazing and he knew, he was hitting it every time. Thankfully though she could clutch at his back now. Her hands came up to dig into his back, nails leaving half moons on his skin. Her hips were meeting his at every thrust, if he wasn’t going to last much longer neither was she. He started to pound into her now, pushing her leg down towards her more, creating a different angle. Her nails were scratching down his back as she screamed into his shoulder, biting down on the muscle he had there.

He really needed her to cum soon because he was on the edge himself. Gripping her thigh harder he dipped his head into the crook of her neck and sucked on her pulse. A few final deep strokes had her walls finally fluttering around him as she moaned long and loud into his neck. Helping her ride through it he continued to ram into her at an angle until he couldn’t take it anymore. Pulling out of her he spilled himself onto her stomach, hand coming up to pump himself and ride out his orgasm too. He was moaning and grunting as he came on her, the scene in front of him checking off one of his fantasies. Eyes shut tight he wasn’t expecting her hand to join him. Pushing his hand to the side, she gripped him and helped him ride through the rest, milking him of all he had left. Probably sensing that he was at his end, she let go and licked off some of the cum that got on her hand. Following suit, his head dropped to her abdomen licking off the mess he made on her. Tongue cleaning her skin, he placed a few kisses on her stomach before he flopped next to her finally spent. 

Their breathing was still rapid as they laid on their backs next to each other, skin a bit slick and hair messy. Riza caught her breath first, turning her head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips were a bit swollen too, cheeks red and hair sticking in different directions. He was beautiful. Reaching over him, she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him so his face could rest in her chest. Kicking the covers up with her feet, she grabbed the top that was now in reach and pulled it over them up to their stomachs. They liked to sleep in different positions, of course having a few favorites. A lot of the time Roy liked to be the big spoon and pull her to him by her abdomen, arm draped over her as his thumb rubbed at the skin of her stomach. His other arm would act as a pillow for her which she appreciated. Other times Riza would bury her face in his chest and wrap her arms around his torso pulling him to her. Roy would reciprocate and drape his arm across her side, hand rubbing up and down her back until they fell asleep. On rare occasions, they would fall asleep just like this; Roy’s face would rest comfortably in the crook of her neck or bury himself in her chest. His arms would wrap around her and his hands would rest at her upper back, while Riza’s cheek rested on the top of his head; one hand buried in his hair as the other rested on the wide expanse of his back. She tangled their legs together under the blankets, pressing a soft kiss into his hair.

Their breathing was back to normal now, hearts beating evenly, basking in the afterglow of sex and the comfort they felt in each other’s arms. The door opened slightly and Hayate jumped up on the bed. He tried to step in between their legs but they were tangled together. Seemingly having no other choice, he stepped on their legs and made his way to their thighs. Lifting her head up slightly, Riza looked at Hayate standing on their legs, tongue hanging out almost in a smile. It was infectious. She laughed and brought the hand that rested on Roy’s back to Hayate’s head, scratching his ears and the side of his face.

“Hey Hayate, we’re ok.” She reassured him softly, probably coming in to see what all the noise was. The thought of being caught by her dog was a little embarrassing, even being naked in front of him now felt a little strange. They did have the blankets covering them but in some way it still felt kind of wrong. Chuckling at the thought, she laid back down and returned her hand to rest on Roy’s back. Picking up on the mood, Hayate walked to an open spot on the bed, choosing the spot right behind Roy’s legs. It was pretty adorable honestly. Lifting her head up slightly again, she looked at Hayate and Roy both curled up and ready to fall asleep. Smiling at the picture, she thought they all were almost like a little family which made her heart swell.  _ Maybe one day _ . She thought to herself, looking down at Roy’s face cuddled in her chest.

“I love you Riza.” Roy said softly against her skin with his eyes closed, breaking her out of her thoughts. He looked almost asleep this entire time, he just laid his face against her chest completely spent. He moved his head a bit so he could kiss the base of her neck but moved it back to rest against her chest.

“I love you too Roy.” She said equally as soft, looking at him fondly. She pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before resting her cheek in his hair. “We love you too Hayate.” She said into the air, closing her eyes. Hayate’s ears perked up at his name but sagged back down when it got quiet again, falling asleep quickly. Her and Roy were exhausted from everything that ensued tonight, from the crying and the yelling to the multiple rounds of sex afterwards. They felt like they could sleep for days but unfortunately they had work in the morning. Oh well, at least they could fall asleep now in each other’s arms with Hayate joining them too.

**Author's Note:**

> The Roy Riza family featuring Hayate is my favorite, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
